


Love Thyself

by sheepybaa



Series: Please do shut up, Miss Stark [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Crossover, F/M, Female Tony Stark, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I love that these are all tags, Multi, Self-cest, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepybaa/pseuds/sheepybaa
Summary: Tony’s never been one to say no to new experiences, or to pass up a rare opportunity when it’s presented.I mean...in a way, it’s just masturbation—right?





	Love Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I fucking wrote this. I can’t believe I fucking WROTE this and now I’m POSTING IT, but fuck, y’all asked for it
> 
> This story is a stand-alone non-linear excerpt from my in-progress canon crossover fic, Through the Looking Glass. Since this all takes place outside the main plot, it can technically stand on its own, but if you just came here looking for some hot self-cest action, some things in here might not make a whole lot of sense. You have been warned. Timeline-wise, this fic is probably set sometime after chapter 5, but I wouldn’t consider this an actual part of the main story ~~unless you really want to ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )~~
> 
> Without further ado, here it is: 3161 words of hot Tony-on-Tony action. I’ll see you all in hell o7

They stumble into the master suite, a tangle of lips and limbs. Distantly, Tony hears the door close and lock behind them as she draws her teeth over her counterpart's bottom lip, the scrape of his beard rasping over her skin as they grind their bodies together frantically, a sense of desperate frenzy to their actions as they finally, finally come together. 

" _Fuck_ ," her counterpart curses wildly, pulling back from the kiss to pant into the open air as they make their way towards the bed, fumbling with each other's clothes like a pair of horny teenagers. "Pepper's gonna _kill_ me."

"Don't lie to yourself," Tony mutters into his mouth, sliding her hands underneath his shirt and scratching against his skin, drawing her nails down the hard planes of his back; he hisses, his hands spasming against her waist. "Pepper's gonna be first in line to watch the footage afterwards."

"God," he says fervently as she bites and mouths at his neck, his hands sliding down to clutch at her ass, "This is--how are you so _compelling?_ "

"I don't know, hot stuff; you tell me," Tony counters over the burn of lust sizzling under her skin, still mouthing hungrily at his neck, grinding her body against his. "You're just as compelling, yourself."

He drops down to his knees in front of her, staring at her body with equal portions frenzied lust and disbelief as his hands close around her ass again. 

"God, I really _am_ a narcissist," he mutters almost to himself, but there's no bite or condemnation to the words as he reaches for her fly, the frenzied heat in his eyes undiminished as he works frantically at the zipper of her jeans. 

"I think you mean _we_ are a narcissist-- _fuck_ ," Tony swears when he yanks Pepper's shorts down her thighs and buries his face between her legs, mouthing at her hungrily. 

Tony curses and bucks against his mouth as he works skillfully beneath her, hands clutching desperately at his hair as he does this _thing_ with his tongue that Tony didn't even know was physically possible. His hands have a strong, unyielding grip on each of the cheeks of her ass, fingers just barely brushing the back of her slit as he holds her firmly against his face, bearing her open to his pleasure. 

Tony's seeing sparks by the time he finally draws back, looking up at her and licking his lips with a quirk of the brow. 

"Shit," Tony says eloquently, staring down at him with what she knows must be crazy eyes, breathing raggedly as he watches her reactions smugly, a self-satisfied look smoldering in his dark, hooded eyes. There's a tent in his pants that Tony _definitely_ didn't see or feel there before. 

"Get on the bed," she orders, kicking off her shorts as he gets to his feet, still smirking at her as she backs him up the few feet that are left to his no-doubt decadent mattress, urging him on with her palms flat against his chest. 

Surprise flares on his face when she shoves him down onto the edge of the bed, and he's gratifyingly thrown for the half a second it takes her to drop carelessly down onto her bare knees and shuffle between his legs, reaching for his fly. Then, his eyes flicker with heat, and once he gets the idea it's immediately clear he's on board; he lifts his hips helpfully as she works to remove his jeans, sliding them quickly down his thighs along with his underwear. She rips his clothes impatiently down to his calves, and doesn't even bother pulling them all the way off before she's prowling forward again, intent upon her goal. 

He's already hard before her, a little drop of pre-cum glistening on his dick, and she glances up at him from between his legs as she places her hands upon his thighs, looking for his reactions. 

His eyes are watching her intently, hooded and dark as he watches her draw closer to him, his body cast in blue by the arc reactor glowing in his chest--and in hers. Tony draws her fingers up his thighs in a lingering caress, and his lashes flutter as the muscle there jumps lightly beneath her hands. 

Tony looks away from him as she draws still closer, returning her attention to the task at hand. Her mouth waters in anticipation as her hands move to the vee of his hipbones. Then, she looks back up, close enough now that he must be able to feel her breath against his dick, and holds his gaze without blinking as she licks a long, slow stripe up his length. 

He lets out a slow, shuddering breath as she moves, his eyes fluttering closed as she draws her tongue over the tip, licking up that little drop of pre-cum she was eyeing earlier. She feels his hands come to rest over her shoulders, one of them sliding over the material of her shirt and up her neck as she tilts her head and presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss against the shaft, mouthing at a vein that's visible on the underside of his dick. 

"Jesus _Christ_ ," he says wetly, breathing heavily as she draws her lips back up his dick, one hand reaching down to cup his balls. 

Tony smirks and doesn't make the obvious joke. Instead, she uses her free hand to grasp his shaft, tosses her head to get her hair out of her eyes, and finally takes him into her mouth. 

He moans raggedly as she slides down his length, his fingers spasming against her skin. Tony's careful to keep the pressure and suction constant as she takes him in, pulling back a few times to work him against her tongue before she draws back, inhales deeply, and swallows him all the way down. 

He swears fiercely as his cock bumps the back of her throat, bowing forward over her body as his fingers clench and spasm in her hair. Tony hums lowly around him, gratified when he shivers beneath her. Then, she tightens her lips around his base and begins to move, drawing up on a breath before sliding back down. 

His hips are twitching beneath her ministrations, and Tony reaches out to press him back to the bed with warning hands as she continues. She can tell that really does it for him, because the sounds he's making above her suddenly get louder, his muscles jumping as she holds him down against the mattress, easily controlling his movements as she dips and bobs her head, licking and sucking him expertly. Eventually, he gives a wretched gasp and pulls her off him, his dick slipping from her mouth with a pop. 

"Alright, that's enough," he says, chest heaving beneath his Metallica t-shirt as he stares down at her, hands still clutching both sides of her sweaty head. "As much as I enjoyed that, I can't bounce back like I used to and I'd really prefer this didn't end quickly." Tony watches him pant for another moment from between his knees, breathing heavily herself, before quirking an eyebrow. 

"Steve's refractory period is less than five minutes," she says, staring up at him challengingly. He groans in frustration. 

"Fuck, you just _had_ to bring Cap into this, didn't you," he mutters, a spark of competitiveness flaring in his eyes even though he knows she's manipulating him. Tony grins as he reaches down and drags her up the length of his body, settling readily in his lap and leaning forward to meet his lips in the middle as they come together for a rougher, hotter kiss. 

The bright, frenetic energy that was consuming them earlier has burned away a bit, and the desperate frenzy has mellowed into a hot, liquid passion that Tony now feels scorching through her veins, kindling the embers of arousal back up into a heated bonfire that blazes beneath her skin. She arches her back, arms around his neck, and moves wantonly against him, dragging herself along his body as his hands roam over her back, sliding down the curves of her waist before settling over her ass. 

Tony feels his cock drag over her folds and pulls her mouth from his with a gasp, breathing raggedly as he slides past that place where she's aching to be touched, so close she can feel the throbbing ache start up inside her, waiting. 

"So are you gonna take your shirt off, or does the arc reactor make it weird," Tony asks, focusing on his reactions as she rocks irresistibly against his lap. She's only so strong, after all. 

The slightest flicker of apprehension crosses his face, there and gone in a moment. "Ladies first," her counterpart says immediately, deflecting flawlessly with all the grace of someone well-accustomed to avoiding his issues. 

"Sure," Tony agrees gamely, reaching back. He's thrown, she can tell, but there's no time for him to backpedal now; the gauntlet is already down. She unhooks her bra and lifts her remaining garments over her head without an ounce of hesitation, flinging them away carelessly to join the rest of Pepper's clothes on the floor before she reaches up to fix her hair. 

He stares up at her for a long moment as she grooms herself, shocked into silence. Tony gives him a moment as she carries on preening, shifting coolly where she's perched upon his lap and arching brazenly in display, utterly unashamed of her nudity as she runs her fingers through her hair. 

His eyes are fastened on her left breast, for some reason. Tony realizes what it is when she sees the bemusement in his eyes, the strange uncertainty: he's looking at her words. He stares at Steve's handwriting a moment longer before he reaches up to touch them, hesitating. Tony lifts her hand and presses his tentative fingers to her skin, and his eyes flick up to hers for a moment. 

His hand brushes over the ink. "That's what he said?" he asks quietly after a moment, his eyes clouded. For once, she can't decipher what's going on behind them. She thinks she knows why. 

"Yeah," Tony offers, ignoring the goosebumps he's raising as his fingers slide almost reverently over her skin. "You should see the garbage I left him with, though. Covers almost half his bicep." 

She graciously allows him to look and touch his fill before she cutting him off. Tony reaches up and covers his hand with hers, and he looks up at her, blinking as if waking from a trance. She removes his hand from her breast pointedly, and his expression clears. Tony looks down at him imperiously, meets his eyes, and raises one of her flawlessly groomed eyebrows. "Your turn," she says significantly, glancing at his very clothed chest. 

"Son of a bitch," her counterpart mutters after a moment, but he reaches for the hem of his t-shirt and proves himself to be a man of his word. 

She watches hungrily as he pulls the shirt free and bares himself to the world. He seems self-conscious, though he's hiding it well, but Tony just runs her fingers down his chest and touches her fingers to the scars around the arc reactor. She glances up and meets his eyes. 

"Not bad," she declares, a smile curling the corners of her lips. He rolls his eyes, but the apprehension that was lurking there dissipates. Instead, he drags his hands down the small of her back, and strokes her bare thighs leisurely. 

"Should we wait for Cap to get back, or should we start without him?" he asks, running the callouses of his thumbs along her skin. Tony relishes the goosebumps, curling her own fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, and feels a shiver run down his spine as she leans into his grip, shifting against him. 

"Steve's a big boy," she says easily, half-thinking with her downstairs brain but 100% certain of this fact, no matter how much of her attention is focused on the way his fingers are sliding down sensually behind her knees, lingering over the sensitive skin near her outer thighs. "He can wait. Besides, I think he'd find it hotter to walk in on us _in flagrente delicto_ , if you know what I mean."

"I can't believe you can still use Latin at a time like this," her counterpart mutters almost chidingly, running his fingers back up her thighs in a reverse of his exploration. 

"I can do a lot of things," Tony asserts, feeling a pulse of heat flare low in her belly as his dark eyes meet hers. "Get on the bed."

He scoots back and obeys her, sliding to the center of the sheets. She slips off his lap and follows him, sliding one knee onto the mattress and prowling forward until she looms over him again, her thighs squeezing around his pelvis as he looks up at her. 

He tries to sit up, and she stops him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ah-ah-ah," she chides him, pressing him back to the mattress and watching the way his pupils go wide with arousal as he realizes her game. "Ladies first."

She reaches back behind herself and takes him in hand, still a little slick with her spit and gloriously hard beneath her fingers. She can hear the way his breath catches in anticipation as she lines him up carefully beneath her, and she teases them both by brushing him gently against her folds before she sinks slowly down. 

A moan shudders out of both of them as he slides _beautifully_ into her, parting her easily and sinking deep into that hot, aching space within her that was just _waiting_ to be filled. His hands flutter and clench around her hips, thumbs digging into the edges of her hipbones as she sinks inexorably down, down, down, down, all the way until her thighs brush his. Tony closes her eyes, breathing heavily, for a second after she settles upon his lap, just lingering there at that lowest point and savoring the satisfying sense of fullness that comes from having him hot and hard within her. Then, she opens her eyes and looks down at her counterpart where he lays between her legs, meeting his hot, hooded gaze, gets her knees underneath her, and begins to move. 

A moan punches out of him the first time she rises and takes him again. His abs flutter and twitch on his stomach as Tony reaches back and grasps his knees for leverage, sucking in a wet, hasty breath when the new angle pushes him against something _good_ inside her. She throws her head back, gasping, and puts the Iron Man muscles to work as she begins to ride him with abandon. 

She soon loses her sense of time to pleasure, lost in sensation and in the repetitive motion of rising and falling, the feel of him moving within her. He swears and twitches beneath her thighs as she moves above him, his fingers grasping at her skin and his hips hitching beneath hers with each inexorable thrust. Tony's rhythm finally starts to stutter when her vision begins to go spotty, her arms trembling over his knees as her pleasure reaches a peak, and she grits her teeth in frustration when she realizes she's plateaued and the orgasm she can feel is _so close_ eludes her. 

She's just about to voice her dissatisfaction when fingers brush over her clit, and a jolting, fever-bright spike of pleasure zips through her body, washes Tony's vision white, and drives her hurtling over the peak with a shriek. She shivers and jerks above him as she rides out the wave, half-blind and writhing before she finally comes down enough to think, trembling and gasping as her muscles clench around him. She starts to try to get her legs underneath herself, fully prepared to ride him again, but before she can coax her trembling muscles into it the world shifts with a lurch, and suddenly it's _Tony_ flat on the bed with _him_ looming over her. His eyes are wild and fever-bright, and Tony has just long enough to gasp before he's pulling out and driving back into her again, starting up a rhythm that leaves her swearing, bucking and scrabbling against the sheets, still so sensitive from her previous orgasm. 

He's good at finding just the right angle, though, and before Tony can really get a hold of herself she's once again coming around him, twitching and tensing and completely losing control as the world goes white and silent. When she finally comes to, he's burying his face in her neck and pulling out of her with a gasp, elbows clenching tight against her as he comes. She wraps her arms around him and holds him through it as he tenses, clutching her to him while he spills into the scant space between their stomachs, slicking up their skin. 

She pets his hair lazily while he slumps in relief, going boneless on top of her with a wet, sloppy noise produced by the mess between them. It's gross, but she's unbothered by that, for now. 

However... "I see what Steve means about the arc reactor," she observes as her counterpart rests, pressed against her from head to hip. The hard, blunted curve of his reactor is digging into her ribs. He snorts into her neck, but nevertheless unlocks his arms from around her body and shifts himself around unhurriedly, seeking a better position. 

"Yeah, yours is poking me, too," he agrees as he lifts his collarbone off the top edge of it. He moves over to the left and flops down onto the bed carelessly, unsticking their stomachs with a slow, easy sigh. Tony turns to face him, rolling onto her side and peering at him through the dim lights of the bedroom as she tucks her hands up under her face. He looks back, blinking at her with that sleepy, satisfied post-orgasm look all men seem to have. Tony smiles slowly, and feels something warm and affectionate uncurl within her when he returns the gesture. 

"Sir, Miss," JARVIS interjects, disturbing the moment, "Captain Rogers is outside the suite, requesting entrance."

" _My_ Captain Rogers?" Tony clarifies after a pause, just to be sure. She doesn't think Other-Steve would seek Tony out while he's in his bedroom for anything less than an emergency, but it never hurts to double-check. 

"Yes, ma'am," JARVIS confirms, his voice calm and neutral as ever. Tony and her counterpart exchange glances. 

"Do we pull up the sheets?" he asks her, raising both his eyebrows. Tony feels a spark of mischief flicker in her as they stare at each other in the dim light. 

"Nah," she says, pressing one shoulder and rolling him over onto his back with a catlike grin as she straddles his lap again, "Let's give the man a show."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Tony/Steve/Tony


End file.
